Always
by Ombeuh-Line
Summary: Harry déprime et Sirius est là pour lui, comme toujours. Depressif!Harry FriendlyLove


" **Ils doivent être vraiment terrible si tu préfères vivre ici" remarqua Sirius d'un air sombre.**

Harry resta figé à cette pensée. Si seulement il savait. Si seulement quelqu'un savait.

Tout les étés qu'il passe avec les Dursley ont toujours étaient les mêmes. Son oncle aimait visiblement passer ses nerfs sur lui. Tout les soirs. Et à chaque fois, Harry ne disait rien, ça n'aurait qu'aggravé les chose de toute manière. Il entendait encore la voix de son oncle lui répéter "tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour tout le monde" ou encore "tout ceux qui t'approche se font tuer" pendant qu'il le bâtait, presque à mort. Cette triste vérité avait profondément fait réfléchir Harry. Son oncle avait raison, il tue tout ceux qui l'approche. On attendait de lui qu'un seule chose, qu'il tue Voldemort, c'était la seule et unique chose pour laquelle on s'intéressait à lui. Mais Harry le savait, il serait incapable de tuer le mage noir, il n'était pas assez fort. Et il lui était souvent arrivé de repenser à ses combats contre Voldemort. Il se demandait pourquoi Diggory était mort, pourquoi pas lui? Il aurait préféré que se soit lui. C'était lâche, il le savait, mais il aurait préféré mourir dans ce cimetière, ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à affronter de nouvelles épreuves, retourner chez les Dursley ou encore être traité de menteur par la plupart des sorciers.

"Harry? Tu m'entends?"

La voix de son parrain le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda Sirius et se força à sourire.

"Désolé" s'excusa Harry. "Hm..J'vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller manger,à tout à l'heure" dit-il avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Il monta les marches rapidement, puis, arrivé en haut, il soupira et prépara les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour sa douche. En arrivant dans la sale de bain, il jeta ses affaires au sol et grimpa dans la douche, ses pensées toujours occupées par son oncle. L'eau chaude coulait sur son dos, toujours couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Il soupira.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être comme tout le monde? Normal. S'il n'avait jamais existé, sa mère ne serait pas morte pour lui, et Cédric non plus. Il n'était rien qu'un meurtrier, et un menteur pour tout les autres sorciers. Il avait passé des heures allongé sur l'herbe de Privet Drive à se demander si la meilleure solution n'était pas d'ôter sa propre vie. La mort n'effrayait pas Harry, au contraire, elle paraissait être amicale, aimable. S'il se tuer, il ne savait pas comment réagirait les autres. Ils le traiteraient probablement de lâche, d'incapable. Mais au moins, ils seraient débarrassés et plus heureux sans lui.

La douleur dans son dos était violente mais il savait parfaitement qu'il avait mérité cette douleur, il méritait même pire parce que la seule chose qu'il savait faire était faire souffrir les autres, ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Si seulement son oncle avait frappé assez fort pour le tuer.

Il arrêta l'eau et se sécha, puis, une fois habillé, il sorti de la sale de bain. Il commença a descendre les marches lentement lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

"Harry, mon chéri, Sirius veux te parler, il t'attend dans le salon." dit la mère de Ron avec son habituel sourire amicale.

"Merci, Mrs Weasley" répondit poliment Harry.

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait pas de quoi Sirius voulait parler mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il se dirigea, toujours aussi lentement, vers le salon et y vit Sirius, assit sur le sofa, l'air pensif.

"Sirius? Tout va bien?" demanda le garçon.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, avec cet air grave sur le visage.

"C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question" répondra son parrain.

"Quoi.?..Je vais très bien..Pourqu.."

"Ron, Hermione et moi avons remarqués que tu agissais bizarrement ces temps-ci. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Harry? S'il y a le moindre problème.." répondit l'animagus.

"Sirius, je vais très bien, je suis juste fatigué, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, mais ça va." Sirius le regarda d'un air sceptique. "Sérieusement, Sirius, je vais bien." ajouta Harry, en forçant un sourire. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien..

Sirius se leva et s'avança vers Harry, s'arrêta les bras croisées avec ce regard de Je-Sais-Que-Tu-Mens-Alors-Dis-Moi-La-Vérité-Maintenant.

Harry baissa les yeux et ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la referma.

"Harry.."

"C'est juste que...Je m'en veux terriblement pour Diggory, et..je ne suis pas de taille à affronter Voldemort, j'en ai pas envie, je veux seulement être normal, je ne veux pas être l'orphelin qui a battu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, je ne suis pas aussi fort que les gens le crois." Il dit, baisant la tête.

"Harry" comença Sirius "Rien n'est de ta faute, tu n'es pas résponsable de la mort de ce jeune homme, le seul à blâmer ici est Voldemort, rien n'est ta faute alors arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne pense, crois moi. Et je sais que personne ne voudrait être connu pour cette raison, mais je sais que tu peux battre Voldemort, et tu le fera, avec notre aide à tous, je serais toujours là pour toi, Harry" dit Sirius, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Harry fit un gros effort pour ne pas montrer la douleur sur son visage car son dos lui faisait toujours mal, mais un câlin est probablement ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant, alors il sera Sirius dans ses bras. Il savait que Sirius sera toujours là pour l'aider. **Toujours.**


End file.
